Blue
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: E se Bellatrix renunciasse a tudo para ficar com ele? S/B


**Blue**

**Disclaimer: Não são meus, sorte deles. **

**Obs: Aconselho ler ouvindo a música, Blue de Angie Hart. (tipo, o youtube é o mais curto caminho.)**

* * *

Era eternamente escuro e sem calor. Mas Sirius viu as paredes tomando um tom de madeira à medida que ele próprio esfriava. Uma porta foi surgindo bem em frente aos seus olhos e o sofá amarelo tomou presença abaixo de seu corpo, acompanhando a curva das suas costas. A lareira estava acesa – a chuva torrencial do lado de fora não importava para ele. Nunca faltava uma garrafa de firewisk a postos no aparador. Estava quase a trazendo para si quando a campanhia tocou. Insistentemente? Perdão, _irritantemente. _Só ela seria efetiva em tocar uma campanhia e conseguir enervá-lo com aquele sucesso. Se alguma vez ela tivesse tocado, claro.

A chuva a pegara de jeito, fizera sua capa preta de comensal duas vezes mais pesada. Não era como se fosse uma _farda, _mas era assim que Sirius chamava em sua cabeça. O cabelo encharcado e colado ao rosto e ao pescoço não fazia a prima parecer menos do que realmente era - uma presença sufocante, e a mancha escura numa das maçãs do seu rosto nem de longe maculara a aparência estupidamente resplandeceste que a jovem praticava com sucesso desde pequena. Ele pensou em falar _"você é boa nisso"_, mas o que realmente saiu foi: _"Hey, Bella"_.

Ela ergueu o cenho para aquele apelido adocicado. Então soltou um lamento de dor e apertou algum lugar abaixo das costelas. A Bella real jamais faria aquilo se estivesse ferida, é claro. Mas lá estava ela, um cão abandonado em sua porta, suja, dolorida, com o cabelo embaraçado e cheia de dignidade. A lealdade a espécie o fez dar espaço para que entrasse, e a ovelha mais negra da família Black mancou sobre o seu tapete, deixando seu rastro de água certamente um pouco de eco dos gritos dos inocentes que judiara aquela noite. Foi intencionalmente para a garrafa de wisk e lhe tomou um gole longo direto do gargalo.

A Bellatrix real não podia dispensar uma taça de cristal. Mas aquela noite o gargalo estava bom, lhe trouxe um pouco de cor a pele e um sorriso fino e vulnerável nos lábios túrgidos.

- 'Noite.

_Night falls (A noite cai)  
I fall (Eu caio)  
And where were you? (E onde está você?)  
And where were you? __(E onde está você?)_

A jovem tirou a capa e largou no chão, revelando uma camiseta branca simples de alças e um jeans. Sirius estava muito aborrecido com aquela visita (só não estava demonstrando) mas esboçou um sorriso ao vê-la daquele jeito, normal demais para o tipo de roupa que vestia, panos nobres que custavam mais caro do que a comida dele do mês inteiro. Ele conferiu aquelas curvas, tinham se acentuado com o passar dos anos, estreitando-se na cintura e alargando-se nos quadris redondos que calça grudada pronunciava. A expressão divertida do Black sumiu ao ver a tatuagem no braço dela – a caveira e a cobra entrelaçadas, _poder e morte_, era o que diziam. Bella percebeu a insatisfação de Sirius e suspirou.

- Essa é a hora que você me põe para fora.

- Esteja certa disso. – ele se levantou obstinado na direção da porta – Eu não posso acreditar no tamanho da sua ousadia em vir aqui depois de fazer essa... essa _coisa_! – e por coisa ele se referia não ao desenho, mas a tudo que vinha junto com aquilo.

Ela foi mais rápida e barrou o caminho da porta, sem mais daquela tamanha impassividade que ostentava para todo o mundo.

- Já faz tempo, Sirius – justificou – E você já sabia.

- Eu não tinha certeza – ele grunhiu – Você nunca foi tão burra, nunca foi tão fundo numa besteira tão grande.

- Nós somos o que somos. – deu de ombros. Sirius alcançara a fechadura e estava frio demais do lado de fora – E sempre estivemos em lados opostos.

Ele estreitou os olhos daquele jeito de quem não acreditava que era _aquele tipo _de justificativa que ela estava usando.

- Você fugiu de casa, arrasou com a família, quase enlouqueceu Regulus. Ele precisava de você. E eu nunca te julguei.

- Eu não _matei _pessoas! – praguejou ele – Sai da frente, Bellatrix.

Ela deu um passo para o lado e ele abriu a porta, deixando entrar o barulho ensurdecedor da tempestade, todo o frio e as gotas no capacho. Sirius achou que ia precisar empurrá-la para fora, então olhou para os ombros nus, que era onde suas mãos segurariam para forçá-la a sair. Também estavam machucados. Alguém tinha feito aquilo mais cedo e com mais força do que ele pretenderia.

- Meus pais estão mortos. – ela sussurrou, mas sua voz sempre poderia ser ouvida através de qualquer barulho, era assim que Bella funcionava.

- Isso é o que a guerra faz com as pessoas.

Sirius não tinha um pingo de compaixão por Elladora e Cygnus Black e achava que o mundo era melhor sem eles. Duas dúzias de anos antes e eles poderiam ter ido sem deixar Bellatrix, aquela mancha insistente de continuidade da linhagem como nenhuma de suas irmãs fora. _Linhagem._ Sirius bateu a porta com força e a prima se esquivou para não ser atingida.

- Que inferno, o que quer de mim, garota?

Ela sorriu triunfante.

- Tudo que você pode fazer por mim é bem vindo.

Ele envolveu seus ombros machucados por uma toalha felpuda. Ele achou que ela não merecia um feitiço secante, podia ficar com um pouco mais daquele frio, tinha quase convicção de ela _gostava _daquela sensação gelada sobre a pele, numa perfeita identificação entre fenômenos. Ele olhou pela janela do seu banheiro enquanto pegava a caixa de ungüentos e curativos, e concluiu que Bella podia doer e fazer tanto barulho quanto alguém sentiria debaixo da tempestade. E suas táticas de acumulação de gotículas vorazes em suspensão e desabamento súbito eram idênticas.

Sirius sentou em frente à prima no sofá sendo perseguido por aquele par de olhos negros demais. Desarrolhou a poção cicatrizante e embebeu dela um algodão, e entregou para Bellatrix.

- O que aconteceu?

- Dia normal. – ela deu de ombros.

- Você está aqui, Bella, isso não configura normalidade.

Ela sorriu incólume.

- Você sabe – disse casual – que eu odeio esse sofá.

O sofá amarelo mostarda fora um presente de Thiago. Seu amigo tinha muitas boas intenções e a proporção contrária de bom gosto, mas o móvel era tão gritante que Sirius achou interessante tê-lo bem ali no meu da sua sala, clamando por toda a atenção e quebrando a monotonia do assoalho, da mesa marrom, do tapete bege. Lilian dizia que quando a casa estivesse bagunçada ninguém iria realmente reparar, porque o sofá exigia toda a atenção, então era um bom ponto para ele. Ela não falara aquilo séria, mas o amigo tinha levado propositalmente em conta.

- Isso explica tudo. – disse irônico.

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

- E essa gosma no algodão serve para você passar onde se machucou.

- E como eu vou poder fazer isso sem um espelho?

- Siga os lugares onde dói. – usou seu tom mais obvio.

- Não dói. – respondeu, superando toda a obviedade dele.

O maroto levou a mão até o rosto de Bella e acomodou os dedos por cima da sua orelha, com o dedão posicionado sobre o hematoma que marcava a face esquerda. Apertou sem piedade. As lágrimas vieram parar atrás da profusão de cílios longos que Bella cultivava nas pálpebras.

- Agora você sabe onde. – lhe deu uma piscadela malvada.

- Sei que quer me mostrar todos os outros lugares onde dói. Mas nem todos são visíveis como este.

- Eu os faria ficar com pouco esforço.

Só nele, e só para ela, ameaça e provocação dividiam as mesmas palavras. Bellatrix se levantou deixando a mão dele no ar.

- Me faça um drink. Preciso de um banho.

O tom autoritário ficou no ar, era um desafio, um jogo, não tinha nada haver com sede. O rapaz entranhou os dedos no próprio cabelo para ver se as suas idéias se desembaraçavam, mas estavam realmente bêbadas e era tudo culpa do cheiro de Bellatrix, aquele que nem uma chuva como aquela podia dissipar da sua pele. A prima se virou rápido na casa que não conhecia, voltou em dez minutos e ainda tinha os cabelos molhados, embora cheirassem ao xampu dele dessa vez, e não a terra e suor.

Vestia uma camisa azul dele, de mangas compridas, que lhe ia até o meio das coxas brancas. A dobrara três vezes em cada punho para poder usar as mãos. Aquela visão de Bellatrix? Era impensável. Ele riu. Esperava-a com um grande copo de _leite_ nas mãos.

_Warm skin (Pele quente)  
Wolf grin (Sorriso de lobo)  
And where were you? __(E onde está você?)  
_

- Me conte o seu dia desde a primeira hora. – inquiriu, como lhe era de direito, já que a estava deixando ficar em sua casa.

- Uma hora da manhã eu estava dormindo. As duas eu continuei dormindo. Vejamos, três horas da manhã... – ela franziu o cenho, parando a fatia de pizza a caminho da boca. Porque aquilo era tudo de comestível que Sirius tinha em sua geladeira. – Ah, eu lembro. Ainda estava dormindo.

Uma almofada passou zunindo perto da orelha direita de Bella, que desviou sem se abalar. Ele jogaria outra, mas só tinha uma, e achou que fosse o bastante para se ter antes de viver aquele momento. Quando ela achou graça ele lhe lançou um olhar inquiridor e mal humorado.

- Você não vai querer que eu lhe conte como abri os olhos, escovei meus dentes, voltei para a cama e transei com meu marido antes de ir trabalhar.

- Eu _não vou. _– ele achou que tinha um bolo de alguma coisa subindo pela sua garganta.

- Mas eu não fiz isso de qualquer maneira. Porque uns malditos aurores invadiram a minha casa hoje diante de uma denuncia _anônima. _E ela está destruída agora, eu digo, aos pedaços, do tipo que o teto invadiu a minha sala de estar e tenho que escalar os escombros de duas paredes se quiser usar a minha banheira.

O rapaz não esperava por aquilo. Não tinha saído nos jornais e ninguém na Ordem da Fênix comentara na reunião.

- Eu e Rodolphos saímos pelos túneis subterrâneos, eles nem chegaram perto. – completou com êxito.

Por isso nada saíra nos jornais. Fracasso, ações pouco planejadas e fracasso eram as palavras de ordem de um ministério desesperado que não tinha mais coragem de admitir os erros sucessivos.

- Eu fico tão aliviado que Lestrange esteja bem. – debochou, fazendo a expressão de Bella pesar.

- Eu não sei. Ele desapareceu depois disso. O ministério comunicaria numa primeira página se o tivesse em mãos, não acha?

- Acho que o matariam silenciosa e dolorosamente num beco escuro e sujo e dariam seus restos para vermes carnívoros devorarem.

Bella acabara facilmente com toda aquela pizza e sorria divertida.

- Não, Sirius, isso é o que _você_ faria.

- Certamente.

Bellatrix não era divertida, não comia pizza, não o visitava em sua casa numa noite chuvosa pedindo abrigo e cuidados. Ele sabia de tudo isso, flutuou por um segundo no espaço quase voltando ao escuro completo novamente. Mas Bellatrix era magnética e o trouxe de volta facilmente para a sala, para a chuva, para o cheiro de xampu e pizza que a caixa vazia exalava.

- Eu não me importo realmente com ele, Sirius. – a voz dela voltou a ser sólida, até remotamente aborrecida – Mas gostaria que me dissesse quem entregou a localização da minha casa para o ministério – completou persuasiva.

- Eu não sei, eu não faço a mínima idéia.

- Mas poderia ter sido você. – sussurrou, porque já estava colada ao ouvido dele, sem que ele a visse vir chegando perto.

- Eu não sei onde você mora.

- Mas devia...

A língua dela se enroscou pela sua nuca e acordou seu sistema nervoso com mais eficiência do que se usasse um grito. Cerrou os olhos. _Aquilo_ Bella já tinha feito uma vez. Há tempos.

_I fell into the moon (Eu caí na lua)  
And it covered you in blue (E ela te cobriu de azul)  
I fell into the moon (Eu caí na lua)  
Can I make it right? __(Eu posso fazer isso certo?)  
Can I spend the night? (Posso passar a noite?)_

Mas não podia ser lento. Com Bella era brusco e intenso, era assim que ele supunha e era assim que ele queria. Dessa vez não lhe deu pena a segurar firme pelos ombros e a deitar no seu tapete, a encarando, a desafiando a falar qualquer coisa em protesto. Enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço, dentro do cabelo macio, profuso e úmido pra sentir todo o cheiro da pele dela, se embriagando, porque tê-lo tão perto era diferente de sentir no ar. A tocou por debaixo da camisa, desafiou aquele fino pano de calcinha a conter a umidade entre as pernas de Bella.

Tomou sua boca e a beijou com a intensidade que tinha reunido ano a ano, a vendo de longe, aqui e ali, ao acaso, um ondular do cabelo negro, uma troca de olhares raivosos. O desejo tinha ficado dentro dele, trancado e silencioso por uns tempos e o cheiro de Bellatrix era a ativação necessária para que transbordasse. Tomou os seios duros, redondos, perfeitamente adaptáveis ao aperto de suas mãos.

A calcinha perdeu.

E como perdedora, teve que deixar o campo de batalha livre para Sirius ter a sua vez. Mas entre duas pessoas tão iguais, vitória e derrota não significavam nada. Vitória e derrota eram as metades do que cada um deles significava.

A calça dele também foi derrotada pela vontade do seu corpo e logo em seguida dispensada. Pele contra pele, ela o contornou firme com suas pernas e o buscou, erguendo o quadril, mas ele a perturbou mais um pouco, sem realizar tão depressa a razão pela qual Bellatrix talvez estivesse ali naquela noite. Ela ganharia, mas não tão rápido. Ele se saciaria, mas não tão fácil. Porque depois ela iria embora.

- Só... faça isso. – o olhava nos olhos.

Algumas coisas eram impossíveis de se negar para aquela mulher.

_High tide (Maré alta)  
Inside (Para dentro)  
The air is dew (O ar está sereno)  
And where were you? (E onde está você?)_

Os lençóis eram profusamente azuis e Sirius não se lembrava de tê-los assim alguma vez. Não, ela se deitara e eles tinham ficado azuis. Havia uma tempestade, janelas e cortinas fechadas, mas havia sempre a lua e então eram azuis, os lençóis, a pele dela. Aquele grande hematoma na maçã do rosto era mais evidente agora, com a jovem de olhos fechados sem que suas orbes escuras chamassem mais a atenção dele do que qualquer outra coisa em seu rosto. A mancha não tinha resquícios de vermelhidão – não era recente. Também não estava roxa, perto de sarar. Ele achou tão irônico perceber que estava azul. Era dali que vinha. Toda aquela cor. Quase no centro do machucado, um pouco para a direita, um pequeno, quase imperceptível corte, era o único resquício de vermelho em todo o rosto desprezando-se os lábios dela.

Ele se lembrou do tom que ela dissera "Eu não me importo realmente com ele, Sirius". Sobre Rodolphos. E aquele pequeno corte fora feito com um anel de casamento do anelar de uma mão esquerda muito irritada com a dona daquele rosto.

Porque Bella não estava ali porque sua casa tinha sido destruída, porque o achava culpado, porque estava carente, machucada ou triste pela morte dos pais. Essas coisas não afetavam nem uma Bellatrix real, nem uma imaginária. Nada movia qualquer uma dessas duas Bellatrixes como um pouco de mágoa faria. Ele sentiu o sangue quente e irado subir para o rosto e a sacudiu pelo ombros. Sempre os ombros.

Bella nem estava dormindo.

- O quê, Sirius?

- Saia da minha casa. – disse firme e incorruptível.

Ela levantou, pegou a roupa molhada que largara no criado mudo e o olhou com pesar.

- Você não quer isso realmente.

- E essa é a pior de todas as partes. Agora, saia!

Ela deu um suspiro um pouco angustiado, como alguém que estava repetindo sempre a mesma coisa sem ser compreendida.

- Não me faça acreditar que cometi um engano vindo aqui.

- EU sou o único enganado aqui, Bellatrix.

Sirius foi a levando para a sala desejando que a porta chegasse logo. Bella o barrou pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Você gosta que eu esteja aqui. – argumentou – Eu faço a sua vida menos vazia.

- Mas eu posso confiar na droga do vazio da minha vida.

Ele escancarou a porta e a empurrou para fora. Bella tropeçou no tapete e caiu no chão molhado do hall. Ela uma figura transtornada, de roupas intimas, com um jeans e uma

camiseta ainda encharcados nas mãos e o cabelo seco e brilhante se umedecendo novamente diante da chuva.

- Eu não tenho pra onde ir! – disse, não desamparada, mas jogando aquilo na cara dele como se fosse sua culpa e responsabilidade.

- Claro que tem, sempre haverá algum homem idiota para você fazer de capacho, e quando ele te atirar fora da vida dele, você vai para o próximo. Eu não sou mais uma opção.

Ela se levantou, ofendida e recuperando todo o seu orgulho diante daquelas palavras ofensivas.

- Rodolphos não me atirou fora da vida dele. Ele só agiu de forma covarde ao perceber que meu valor era superior ao que julgava ser. Ele não agüentou ser trocado por um homem infinitamente superior ao que ele significa.

Sirius quase pensou que ela estava falando dele, mas Bellatrix rolou os olhos e disse com desprezo:

- Não você. Lord Voldemort.

- Sinto que esse era o seu grande triunfo desta noite, chegar aqui e esfregar na minha cara que dormiu com o maior matador de inocentes que mundo já viu. Eu estou impressionado. Se isso puder exprimir todo o nojo que eu sinto de você agora, o que eu acho que uma simples palavra não é capaz de fazer.

- Não realmente, Sirius. O meu grande triunfo desta noite era dizer que eu não farei novamente.

A expressão dele morreu. Totalmente. Ela estava falando sério e suave, franca e puramente, que estava desistindo. Sirius negou com a cabeça. Aquela Bellatrix que renunciava... ela simplesmente não existia.

_While I (Enquanto)  
I died (Eu morri)  
And where were you? (E onde está você?)_

- Você não pode fazer isso. – foi o que ele disse.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Eu poderia fazer isso se você acreditasse.

- Eu acreditei por muito tempo e você nunca apareceu. Eu acreditei até hoje, e tudo que me provou foi contrário, o tempo que eu perdi. – ele indicou a marca negra contrastando com a pele branca do seu braço. Ela olhou para baixo e engoliu em seco.

- Você nunca me disse que acreditava.

Sirius riu.

- Isso é porque você não confiaria, e nunca se importou.

Bella poderia pensar que ele acreditava e poderia se esforçar para acreditar que não se importava com o tempo que ele perdeu pondo nela a sua fé. Mas isso se ela realmente estivesse ali, debaixo da chuva, prestes a pegar uma pneumonia, olhando nos único par de olhos que era idêntico aos seus em todo o mundo.

- E agora é tarde demais. – concluiu, lendo nos olhos dele o que realmente acontecia.

Sirius a trouxe por um dos ombros e tocou os lábios na fria boca de Bellatrix, querendo um pouco daquele calor. Ele estava do lado de dentro, na parte quente e acolhedora, e ela pertencia à parte gelada, perigosa e escorregadia. Eles sempre tinham sido de lados opostos e nenhum dos dois cruzara a tênue linha para dentro ou para fora. Sirius nunca fora para o lado de lá, para gritar contra a tempestade que ainda acreditava nela. Bella nunca entrara na sua sala bem iluminada para dizer que estava renunciando.

E se naquela noite acontecera, só havia uma explicação; esse não era ele, e essa não era ela.

Tomado daquela certeza, deixou que fossem os lábios dela e teve um breve vislumbre deles – azulados de frio, azulados do calor que roubara. Ele fechou os dedos na porta e a bateu pela segunda vez na noite, a não ser que daquela vez Bella estava do lado certo: o de fora, o seu oposto.

A casa pôde se dissolver e virar o que realmente havia – paredes sólidas e gélidas de pedra negra. O sofá engraçado cor de mostarda de Thiago virou o rígido chão que o prisioneiro já não sentia mais sob as costelas magras. Um carcereiro qualquer empurrou pela grade aquela habitual gosma nutritiva que alimentava os residentes da ala de segurança máxima de Azkaban. Ele não reparou, e nem teria por que, Sirius Black tremendo em um dos cantos da sua cela suja, balbuciando qualquer coisa e voltando a consciência.

Porque era comum, dentro do frio insuportável e doentio da prisão, que os prisioneiros ficassem fracos e febris. Tão febris a ponto de terem alucinações.

Mas eles acabavam aprendendo a se curar por si próprios.

_I crawled out of the world (Eu rastejei para fora o mundo)  
And you said I shouldn't stay (E você disse que eu não devia começar)  
I crawled out of the world (Eu rastejei para for a do mundo)  
Can I make it right? (Posso fazer isto certo?)  
Can I spend the night (Posso passar a noite)  
Alone? (Sozinha?)_

* * *

_**N.A: Já que é uma Bella imaginária, o Sirius imagina ela do jeito que ele quiser, ok??**_

_**Eu sei que a tradução está confusa em algumas partes, mas a letra também não é á das que fazem mais sentido. Ainda assim ela trouxe a tona essa SB, a qual eu tinha esboçado em mente há anos. Pela falta de betagem (e pressa de postar na verdade), perdoe qualquer eventual erro e deixe a sua preciosa opinião para mim. ****Nan****, agradecimentos pelo elogio efusivo. **_

**_Obrigada por chegar até aqui. Ly. _**


End file.
